1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispenser and more particularly, to a desktop tape dispenser that can be adhered to the top of a desk a vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional desktop tape dispensers commonly comprise a stationary base for positioning on the top of a desk. The stationary base comprises an upward-facing groove, an axle horizontally positioned in the upward-facing groove for supporting a roll of adhesive tape in a rotatable manner. By means of the gravity weight of the stationary base, the desktop tape dispenser can be steadily positioned on the top of a desk for allowing the user to pull out the adhesive tape subject to the desired length and to cut off the extended adhesive tape by a cutter blade at the stationary base.
However, when the user is pulling out the adhesive tape, the applied force may drag the desktop tape dispenser to move on the top of the desk without rotating the roll of adhesive tape relative to the stationary base. When this condition occurs, the user needs to hold down the desktop adhesive tape dispenser with one hand and to pull out the adhesive tape with the other hand, avoiding displacement of the desktop adhesive tape dispenser.
In other words, when using a conventional desktop tape dispenser, the user usually needs to use the both hands to dispense the adhesive tape. This adhesive tape dispensing manner is complicated. An improvement in this regard is necessary.